Midnight Rain
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: Roy is the Fuhrer of the military. One day he devises a plan to get everyone out of headquarters so he can get Riza's heart. How will our fav. military woman react? ONESHOT RizaRoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, Riza, or Roy.

Hello people! My name's Maco Makaroushi, a hard-core Anime fan, like some of you. I'm here to present to you a really funny story of mine about Riza and Roy. Here ya' go!

**Rated: T for teen.**

**Genre: Humor, Romance.**

**Summary: Roy is now the new Fuhrer and arranges a day so that he and Riza are alone are at the headquarters. With his plan in action, Roy gathers up every last bit of manhood he has in order to tell Riza about his feelings. How will our favorite Military Lieutenant react? ONESHOT**

**Here's:**

"**Midnight Rain: Late Night Stars That Draw Me To You".**

_**Quote Of The Day:**_

"_Love it is the cure in which can heal your loneliness, and set you free from hate." - Unknown Author_

* * *

Riza awoke in the afternoon from a small nap to the sound of something blowing up in the kitchen. Jumping damn near off her bed, Riza stands up, grabs her robe and gun. She swiftly moved towards the kitchen.

While on the way, she noticed there was no one present in the place, at least she thought. Finally, she arrived in the kitchen to see Roy, making what she hoped was pancakes…for if it wasn't, that sure the hell wasn't how you make French toast.

"Sir…what are you doing?" she asked stepping a bit closer. Roy turned quickly and accidentally made the pan he was cooking with fly into the air.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant." he said somewhat nervously, he grabbed the pan before it could hit the ground. He wasn't expecting her to get up, so, this was kind of shocking.

"Are you trying to cook?" Riza said wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"You could say that…" he said looking at the pan. He frowned at the sight of his ruined French toast.

"She'll never eat this…" he said in a low whisper.

"Who?" Riza questioned curiously. Roy looked at her quickly.

"No one, I was…well…talking to myself." He said turning away from her. "What was I thinking…trying to cook breakfast for her…"

"Well, I hope I'm not distracting you, sir." Riza said about to walk away when Roy halted her.

"Hawkeye wait! I need to ask you something." Riza turned to face him.

"Sir."

"Well, Hawkeye, what would you think if I told you…that I know someone who loves you?" Roy said nervously.

"Well, that depends sir, who is it?"

"Um, well, he's a soldier, who's a strong alchemist, and really gets a lot of attention from women."

"Havoc?"

"No. An alchemist."

"Edward?"

"No! Get's a lot of attention from women!"

"Scar, sir?"

"What the? No! No! No! He's a soldier!"

"Wait a minute…" Riza said. She paused, then gave a loud laugh. "No it can't be him…"

"Hawkeye. Tell me who you think it is." Roy demanded slightly.

"It can't be you, sir? No. No. No. I'm thinking foolishly. My colonel falling love with me…that's crazy." Riza paused when Roy didn't react.

"Colonel Mustang, sir, tell me it's not you."

"It is me…Lieutenant Hawkeye. It's always been." Roy looked her in her eyes. Those beautiful crimson eyes.

"That's very funny, sir." Riza said walking away.

"How's it funny? I'm serious. Hawkeye I spent all yesterday trying to find a way to get everyone away from headquarters just so I could have 18 hours, romancing you."

"Why do you want me, sir? Colonel I'm nothing compared to all the other women you've dated."

"Don't say that Hawkeye. They're all just a bunch of hoes. But not you. You're precious meat that I hunger for dearly."

Riza rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, whatever sir. I'm going back to bed." Riza walked out of the kitchen leaving Roy behind.

"You'll understand soon enough, Hawkeye." Was all the Roy could say.

* * *

Later that day, Riza awoke from her nap and looked out her window. It was dark outside. How could she have slept for such a long time?

Getting off the bed, she put on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. After stretching out her arms and putting on her house shoes, she began to walk out the room.

While walking, she remembered the dream she had. The colonel was telling her that he loved her. She knew she had to have been dreaming, the colonel was far too handsome to want a woman like herself.

How foolish could she have been to actually have thought about something like that? And why did she have a dream like so? Could she perhaps be falling in love with her colonel…?

She turned the corner of the hallway only to see a light glowing from the dining room. And a shadow moved across the room. Thinking it was an imposter, Riza reached into her leg poach and grabbed her handgun. She slowly moved into the room…

When Riza got into the room, she noticed a table, it was made up with a red table cloth covering the whole table. A vase of water with roses in it, two chairs on each side, there was music playing from somewhere, and there were black plate mats with a rose on them.

"Who on earth would enter a house and design it up?" Riza thought. "Unless, the colonel's got lady company."

Riza frowned, envious. "All he does is flirt, flirt, flirt! He never even tries to notice that I…" Riza's thoughts trailed off before her thoughts could finish.

"What am I? Crazy? Why would he notice me? I'm just his advisor, his assistant, his lieutenant. I'm very stupid."

Suddenly, Riza heard footsteps. The person who was setting up the room was coming back into the room! She had to hide! Riza jumped behind the door the culprit was coming threw. It opened up as soon as she hid.

Riza noticed that it was Roy. He walked to the table and placed some food on the mats. It was spaghetti, turkey, and deviled eggs. The food looked great. The colonel sure was going to impress this woman who was coming over. Who ever she was…she was lucky to have a guy like him.

Then the colonel walked back into the room, shutting the door behind him. Riza quietly walked over to the food. It looked delicious! Riza always knew the colonel could cook, but she didn't think it'd be that wonderful to look at.

"Enjoying the sight, Hawkeye?" Riza turned quickly to see Roy standing right behind her.

"Colonel…" she said taking a big sigh. "You startled me, sir."

"Ready for dinner?" Roy said with his charming grin.

"What are you talking about, sir? Isn't this dinner for you and some date you managed to find?"

"No. This dinner is for my lieutenant and I."

"Sir, I swear to God… I'm going to kick your ass if you keep playing these stupid jokes!"

"There's no reason for you to kick my ass, Hawkeye. Or should I call you, Riza. I'm not playing jokes with you."

"When will these ignorant and creepy hallucinations end?" Riza said putting her hands to her face. Covering it completely.

"What are you talking about, Hawkeye?" Roy said walking over to her and moving her hands away from her face.

"I'm afraid you're not hallucinating. I'm actually trying to tell you how I feel."

"I don't believe you, this is all a lie! You're trying to see do I love you!"

"Don't fuck with my feelings Hawkeye!" Riza was stunned at his tone. He had her arms in a tight grip. His grasp was starting to hurt. Was he a serious?

"Sir, what is going on? You never had interest in me before? Why do you now?" Riza managed to push out.

"Hawkeye, I always had an interest in you. Every soldier here knows that you're beautiful. It's just they were afraid you ask you on a date. Me on the other hand, am not."

"Is that all you like about me, sir?"

"That and the fact that you're so impressive. Your skills in battle always seem to amuse me. You're my pride, my joy, the key thing in my life that I need in order to be complete."

Roy loosened his grip on her arms and brushed his lips across her forehead. "And tonight's the night I bring you into my life."

"You're not playing with me…you're actually in love with me…aren't you, sir?"

"Yes, Riza, I'm in love with you."

"Oh, sir…"

"Riza, call me, Roy. I'd prefer that to come out of my wife's mouth." Roy began to softly push Riza into one of the chairs.

"Roy. I like it." Riza thought. She wasn't dreaming. Roy proposed to her! She was totally losing her 'no nonsense' personality…

The two sat down to eat, sharing a very sweet conversation about life and each other. Riza couldn't believe it was actually happening. She would have never known Roy could sing. So could she, and that drew them even closer.

After the wonderful dinner, Riza and Roy walked outside onto the balcony that stood behind the curtains. Once out there, Roy and Riza exchanged hugs. It was raining, and stars filled the sky. And luckily for them that there was something above them covering the balcony. That way they couldn't get wet.

"Riza Hawkeye," Roy began, looking Riza in her beautiful crimson red eyes.

"Yes, Roy." Riza looking Roy in his deep brown eyes.

"Will you take the honor of being my wife?" Roy pulled something out of his pocket. It was…a diamond ring! The stone was gigantic!

"Yes Roy!" Riza shouted throwing her arms around his shoulders. "I accept without a second thought!"

The two newly found lovers stood on the balcony looking off into the beautiful night sky, and then whispered softly to each other…

"I love you."

**The End.**

* * *

**Authors Note: (Tear) I think I did a nice job! What about you guys? Please R and R! I'll be making another story soon, it'll be a Roy and Riza of course! But that all depends on if you Read and Review! **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**M.A.M**


End file.
